


The Watchful Eye

by Shinigami24



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hostage Situations, Illuminati, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett, Murder, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sabotage, Smut, Vandalism, Villains, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A secret society pulls the strings on Capitol Hill.  When a potential bill strips Omegas of their rights, Steve, Bucky, and their team delve deep into the inner workings of Washington D.C. for answers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Stucky fic! We return to the Alpha/Omega uni. However, this fic will be taking place in the modern day era.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk about an alternate career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. CoBM will be next to be updated.  
> For this uni, I went with the Illuminati being based on the Council of Nine that appeared in Agent Carter. What can I say? Those men reminded me too much of the Illuminati that appeared in one of my brother's favorite TV shows. Very arrogant, cocky, and beyond shady.

The 21st century was modern and consisted of high tech, better rights for women, omegas and the minorities. Omegas were allowed to hold paying jobs, own property, and much more. Avengers accepted Omegas.

There were special safe houses set for omegas during their heats and legal representation in case alphas took advantage and tried to force unwanted bonds or were abusive.

Bucky, Peggy, T'Challa, Howard, and Trip were Alphas. Steve, Angie, Hope, and Wanda were Omegas. Stephen, Skye, and Nick Fury were betas.

There were still some discrimination. It was still dangerous to be both an Omega and serve in the Army...

* * *

**_Fort McNair Army Base, Washington D.C., 2016;_ **

Bucky and Steve found some time to be with each other. The barracks were clear, leaving the two of them. They cuddled in their narrow barrack.

"Sterns keeps bringing up that Omega in War Bill." Bucky was saying.

"I need a back up plan. Where will we work if they remove me from duty?" Steve responded.

"Remember when Dum Dum and Peggy were talking about intelligence agencies? SHIELD accepts Omegas." Bucky suggested. Steve sat up.

"Actually, that is a great idea." he said. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek.

"We can talk to them tomorrow in Mess." he replied.

* * *

The Illuminati met in their dark meeting room. The lights were dimmed until it gave an ominous and hopeless feeling.

"The bill is going to the House. We have the Speaker of the House as our main support." a male voice was saying.

"Good, it should make it to the Senate without any issue." a female voice responded.

"We'll handle the Senate when we get there." another male voice promised. The other members nodded and moved onto further business.


	2. Desperate Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Phil and his team had a meeting with Fury, Maria, and Peggy.

"The Omega Bill just hit the floor of the House." Fury announced. Shocked silence before they all began talking at once.

"We need to get in Congress and get the bill overturned!" Skye exclaimed.

"It won't leave the floor for long. People will be pulling strings to delay it." Leo reasoned.

"We need several plans just in case." May warned. So they sat down and they talked through some ideas. While they hoped for the best, they also had to plan for the worst.

SHIELD was a government organization with the special task to aid Omegas. In addition to the safehouses, they also rescued underage omegas from abusive guardians. With the bill threatening to shut them down, they had to fight it.

* * *

The Avengers was stacked with strong, capable heroes. The roster consisted of Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow, Black Panther, Thor, Hawkeye, Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Quake, Hulk, and Agent 13.

It had a fairly even mixture of alphas, betas, and omegas. They defended the Earth from intergalactic threats and the occasional outrageous villain of the week. The team was well respected and extremely strong. They were powerful and unstoppable together.

* * *

Loki, Crossbones, Gamora, and Grant Ward met up at Ward's secret hideout. They talked in hushed tones.

"We have a job to do." Crossbones said.

"Ditto. What are we doing next?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Oh, we have a lot to do." Ward smirked.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had some time alone to have their personal mate time. They kissed and cuddled. Bucky marked up Steve's neck. The Omega pheromones were making him possessive. Steve moaned, he was drunk on pheromones himself. Bucky got up and locked their door. The last thing they needed was a distraction.

Trip and Skye hung out. They popped in a movie. They watched the movie until the very end. They both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group met in a locked room. They had planning to do.

"Revenge is getting sweeter and sweeter. We must have it soon." a female voice was saying.

"We wait for the right time. Then we act." a male voice spoke. Everyone clapped in responsive to their leaders' speech. They couldn't wait.


	3. Placebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Illuminati have a sinister plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve hung out with their friends. They played cards. They had IOUs written on paper and used as poker chips. 

They had fun and joked around. Dum Dum won and now everyone owed him a round of drinks.

* * *

Peggy and Angie had a fun relaxing time to treat themselves. They made smoothies and pampered each other. They did each other's hair and nails before settling down to watch musical movies such as White Christmas, Enchanted, Beauty & the Beast, Meet Me in St. Louis, and Wizard of Oz. 

They had fun. They laughed and cried at various parts of the musicals. They had fun and hoped to do it again. 

* * *

Some of the Alphas had their weekly gathering. They had important things to discuss. The Bill in particular, plans of counterattacks, and contingency plans. 

"Do we have enough space in our safe houses?" Peggy was saying.

"Tony, Howard, and T'Challa have volunteered secure properties to house Omegas." Bucky replied.

"That is a massive relief. We have some Omegas that need a safe place. These shelters are horrible." Pietro declared.

"What about underage omegas that doesn't have suitable guardians?" Clint wanted to know.

"Fury has the list. We can get it from him, and I can get their names put through for safe houses. They will be fine." Bucky reassured.

* * *

Thor and Jane had a double date with Leo and Jemma. They went to a concert. They danced in a crowded mosh pit, mouthing every word to every song. The night of carefree dancing made their whole week special.

* * *

The Illuminati had a special meeting. They gathered around the table as they spoke in low voices.

"Besides the bill, what is our next move?" a female voice asked.

"We have some medical execs  in our pocket. Maybe we can make the suppressants placebos." someone suggested. The others loved the idea.

"That's perfect!" a male exclaimed.

"We'll put the omegas in their place." another female voice declared. Then they ended the meeting and went to make preparations.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government has to respond to a massive epidemic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. CoBM will be updated next.

A month later, Bucky and Steve were in the bunker. Steve was feeling feverish and irritated. He was more hungry than usual and just wanted to sleep and not move.

"Bucky, baby. I need your help." he panted. He was weak from the fever and no matter how much he bathed in cool water, he still burned.

"Stevie? Babe, what's wrong?" Bucky asked in concern. Steve went to speak but his scent went from sweet to spicy. Bucky's eyes went wide as realization set in. His mate was in heat.

"Shit, you are in heat." he promptly declared.

"No, I'm not." Steve denied, despite the slick dripping down his legs and soaking through his pants. All too soon, pain struck and the blond couldn't deny it any longer.

"Help! It hurts so bad!" Steve mewled, reaching for his mate.

* * *

While Bucky was helping his mate with his unexpected heat, the betas had a meeting. They were all worried about their omega friends.

"Something is happening to the suppressants." Darcy was saying.

"They are probably going in heat. Someone sabotaged them." Bruce replied. They all sighed as anxiety ran high. They all needed to get to the safe houses.

"We are in an emergency now. Get the backup plans ready." Stephen commanded.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky had Steve naked beneath him. They were trying to work the heat out of Steve. When Bucky deemed his mate ready, he pushed into Steve carefully.

"Faster, Bucky. I won't break." Steve panted.

"I don't want to hurt you like this." Bucky replied.

"Please!" Steve pleaded. Bucky picked up the pace slightly, sending Steve into a round of moans and mewls.

Steve arched off the bed and came hard. Minutes later, Steve whimpered as he got hard again. This time, Bucky dragged it out, knowing that this heat would be extremely intense. Several minutes later, Steve came again with Bucky following.

Bucky ignored his exhaustion as he rolled over and kissed Steve hard. The sex was rougher this time. The urgency was very much there. All too soon, they came yet again. The couple shook through their orgasm. Bucky felt his knot swell and he pressed it deep inside of Steve. They were tied together and would be locked together for a long time.

As they cuddled together, Steve fell asleep in Bucky's arms. He was happy that he had a break from the heat for now, but he knew it would start again soon.

* * *

While all the hell was breaking loose, Nick, Maria, and Phil had a meeting. They were all concerned about the latest development.

"The tampering has caused so many omegas to go into heat into unsafe areas. They are trying to get them killed or worse!" Fury ranted.

"The government has relocated omegas into federal safe houses. All guards are omegas on federal-issue suppressants, so they don't have the heat." Phil replied.

"Oh thank God. We can send doctors to help them soon." Maria sighed in relief.

"I'll put agents on this now. We need to know who is messing with omegas' lives." Fury declared.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

The remaining Avengers gathered with Trip and Sam. They needed to discuss the fallout. They were extremely worried.

"I just have such a bad feeling." Skye was saying.

"We should implement our back up plan." T'Challa suggested. The others smiled in relief, loving the idea.

"That's a great idea. It should work until we need help." Bruce responded.

"Start it up immediately." Stephen declared. Skye got up to send the order out.


	5. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD wishes to stop the bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next. Sorry, but due to rl issues, the printer will be offline for a few days. Meaning I won't be able to update any of my fics until either next Tues or Wed. Depending on when the computer is connected to the printer again. Please bear with me until then.

Two weeks had passed since the unexpected heat. The government had ended its state of emergency before investigating pharmaceutical companies. All omegas have been sent to safe houses all over the world.

SHIELD found out that the rumored Illuminati was very much real. The secret society were the ones pulling strings at the capitol.

Peggy and Angie got together. They were happy and in a loving relationship.

A lobbyist; Alexander Pierce and his group pushed for the Omega Bill, funding campaigns and ads to gain favor. He was trying to pull strings to get what he wanted.

* * *

SHIELD began to prepare for the upcoming debate. They ran rounds of mock debates. They timed the mock debates in order to make sure that their speeches wasn't more or less than four minutes. 

"Get on researching old cases concerning Omega Rights and the cost of restricting them." Fury commanded.

"Yes sir," the agents chorused as they got moving. There was no time to waste. As soon as the bill hit the floor, they needed to be ready to meet the committee. 

* * *

One day, Peggy, Angie, Sam, Sharon, Leo, and Jemma went on a group date. They went out on a boat. They had fun and ate all of their food. They strolled through the park before heading home.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery group met in order to decide their next step.

"The time has arrived! We can finally get our revenge." the leader announced.

"When should we commence?" a minion asked.

"You'll know when the time is right." came the reply. Soon, the meeting was ended, and everyone dismissed. 

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They kissed softly. Steve felt closer to Bucky after the tough heat. As their kiss deepened, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He proceeded to prep his mate. 

Bucky smirked as Steve clenched down on his fingers. Soon, he slicked himself up and took Steve. He fucked into Steve while kissing him softly.

It was a slow, sensual pace. Every nerve stood on end and Steve felt everything. 

They held out for fifteen minutes, starting and stopping to intensify the pleasure. Steve groaned into the kiss as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky grunted and pressed his knot into Steve. It swelled until he began to come.

After the knot deflated, Bucky pulled out and got up. He ran a bath for Steve. He settled him down in the soapy bath water before changing the sheets and putting them into the washing machine.

He helped Steve out and dried him off before laying down with him and spooning behind him. Steve sighed and fell asleep. Bucky smiled and kissed his neck before following him into his dreams.


	6. Good vs Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD tries to fight to protect omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. This is the last update until next Tues or Wed. Again, I apologize. I'll make up for it when I can update again.

The mercenaries met up. Crossbones, Loki, Gamora, and Ward were going over ways to distract SHIELD and the Avengers. While they had their orders, they also got a certain rush out of possibly causing pain.

"We can track down the Omegas that could not leave for safe houses. They'll be sitting ducks." Ward was saying.

"We need a separate plan to distract them and prevent them from connecting us with the organization." Loki pointed out. They sat back to think, then Crossbones got an idea.

"I know exactly what to do." Crossbones smirked. 

"Do tell," Gamora smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went ice-skating. The couple laughed and glided across the ice. Jane kissed Thor with a sweet smile.

* * *

While Thor and Jane were having fun in the ice, a trio of friends met up at the mall for a day of shopping. Raina, and the married couple; Calvin and Jiaying Johnson had fun. They laughed and swung their bags around. The friends were carefree and full of joy.  

* * *

The next day, Sam and Sharon went out on a date. They visited Yards Park before going to Ice-Cream Jubilee. They shared ice-cream and acted cue. Sam kissed her sift lips, leaving the taste of vanilla on her tongue.

* * *

That evening, Ward was talking on the phone with Pierce in an alley.

"I'll handle their hacker. She seems pretty easy to take out." he said. Jack Thompson walked by the alley, overhearing the conservation. He stomped into the alley and up to Ward with a glare.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. In reply, Ward pulled out a knife and stabbed Jack. Minutes later, he wiped off the bloody knife before putting it away in his jacket. A few minutes later, he left the alley and merged in with the crowd.


	7. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is adjusting to his new suppressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I finally have the printer back! CoBM is next to be updated. I'm trying to see how much chapters I can get away with posting before dinner. What I can't post, I'll tmw.

The next morning, Trip and Skye were at a cafe when they ran into Calvin and Jiaying. A couple approached the pair as they drank coffee and researched.

"Hi, can we help you?" Skye asked. The couple seemed nervous?

"We know who you are." they said. Skye was confused.

"What? I grew up in foster homes." she protested.

"You are our daughter, Daisy." Calvin responded.

"You were kidnapped as a baby. We searched for you for a long time." Jiaying added. Skye was shocked.

"Oh my God!" she breathed. They smiled and Skye couldn't believe it. After all this time, they'd found her. She got up and hugged them. Her parents were back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy and Angie were out on a date at a steakhouse. They enjoyed what little time they had to themselves. Just then Peggy's phone rang.

"Sorry, love," she apologized to Angie as she answered it.

"Hello? Really?!" she exclaimed. Moments later, she ended the call and turned to Angie.

"I'm sorry, babe. Duty calls," she sighed, kissing Angie.

"I promise to make it up to you." she vowed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Peggy met her co-workers at an alley. The alley was taped off from the public. Thompson's body was wheeled out on a gurney in a body bag.

"Someone found the body while walking their dog." Daniel Sousa was saying.

"This is going to be a tough investigation." Peggy sighed.

"Of course. He was one of us." Melinda May replied as the techs converged on the scene to search for clues.

* * *

While SHIELD was investigating Jack's death, Howard, Maria, Tony, and Pepper had dinner together. They laughed and talked about their days.

"I'm so happy, we had time to get together." Pepper beamed.

"I'm always happy to see my baby boy," Maria cooed. Tony was instantly mortified.

"Mom, I'm in my 40s!" he exclaimed.

"You will always be our little man," Howard laughed. Tony tried to evade his hug but got caught. Pepper kept laughing through it all.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They held each other and sighed.

"I'm still feeling the effects of the heat. My head hurts and I'm still sore." Steve was saying.

"It's probably your new suppressants. It'll take some time to adjust." Bucky reassured. Steve turned and kissed Bucky hard. Another side effect of the suppressant was increased libido.

Bucky had seen this coming and pulled the plug from inside of Steve. They'd had sex earlier in the day and Bucky wanted to keep him prepped just in case. He soon slicked himself up and took Steve.

It was a quick round of rough sex. Steve was insatiable. All too soon, Steve let out a scream and came hard. Bucky came soon after. He shook and trembled. After cleaning up his mate, they laid down and cuddled.


	8. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people meet to deal with the Illuminati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

A week later, Nick, Phil, and Maria had an important meeting. They looked at all of the reports from all over the country.

"The Omegas are protected, but it looks like the Illuminati are trying to track down the omegas that are still in the states." Maria was saying. They winced.

"Have we gotten any further in the investigation into Jack's death?" Nick asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"The ME's report said he had massive internal bleeding." Phil said.

"Jack didn't have enemies that would risk killing him and going to jail," Maria pointed out.

"This is someone that had no intention of targeting him in the first place." she finished. Nick laid his head on the table.

"I should have taken a day off a long time ago. This is all one big mess." he sighed. Phil and Maria took pity on him.

"We can call in the Avengers to help. They had twice the reach than we can legally have." Phil suggested.

"And we can focus on our original goals, in addition to researching for the debate." Maria added.

"We need an unbiased team to take Jack's murder though." she finished.

"I'll get on that," Phil said. Nick nodded and they adjourned. They needed to work swiftly to keep everything in order.

* * *

While the meeting was underway, Bucky and Steve hosted a family reunion. Bucky's parents arrived not long after Steve's mom got there. After exchanging hugs, they sat down to talk.

"How are my boys?" Sarah beamed.

'We are fine, Mama. Glad you could be here." Steve beamed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I even made some chocolate brittle for dessert." came the reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lash, Raina, and Lincoln Campbell met up. They sat calmly in their little booth in the back of the diner.

"How do we begin?" Raina wanted to know.

"We have to make them suffer." Lash stated.

"It will take some time, but we need to get a move on before it's too late." Lincoln reasoned. They sat in silence for another moment. How could they get revenge on the Illuminati?

* * *

The next morning, the Howling Commandos were called in Fury's office.

"You called us, Director Fury?" Gabe asked.

"I need a team to investigate Jack's death. I'm putting you all together because your combined skill set will make you unstoppable." Fury responded. The men puffed out their chests at the praise.

"We'll take it," Bucky said.

"Then it's set. I'll brief you this afternoon." Fury responded.

* * *

About 4 hours later, Bucky and Steve had time alone after the briefing ended. Steve rubbed up against Bucky.

In reply, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He pressed them into Steve. Steve kissed Bucky roughly. He wanted so badly for Bucky to take him. After deeming Steve ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve.

Grabbing his hips, he fucked Steve hard. It was a fast, rough pace. Steve gripped the sheets to hold on. Moments later, he scratched down his mate' back before coming. Bucky came inside of his mate and knotted him.

As they came down from their orgasms, Steve pulled Bucky down for a hard kiss. Bucky chuckled against his lips.

"God, you are beautiful when you're like this." he declared, before rolling them on their sides to relax for the moment.


	9. Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos get a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

Phil and his team got called to a crime scene. It was a residential home that had been vandalized. Colorful graffiti covered the windows and door. The former white exterior had been covered in bright colors ranging from neon pink to purple. There were phrases such as 'Kilroy was here', swear words, polka dots, and splatters.

The team spread out and moved to find clues. It didn't seem like a huge problem, but it would soon get worse.

* * *

**_safe house in Austin, Texas;_ **

A few days later, Loki and Gamora found a safe house and decided to pay a visit. They dragged omegas out of their beds and rooms. The Avengers arrived after one of the older Omegas hit the silent alarm.

They fought off the two intruders and began to transport the omegas elsewhere. However, Loki and Gamora refused to let them go. Eventually, Quicksilver acted and the enemy were caught in one of the traps set around the safe house. The duo were swept up into a net.

The omegas were then taken safely to the waiting jet. Loki and Gamora were placed under arrest.

"Report it to Fury. He'll need to know that we've been compromised." Stephen warned.

* * *

The next day, Trip and Skye bonded. They played video games. They had fun facing off and trying to beat each other. Skye won, but Trip was not giving up.

"Try playing without Starfox and see if you win." he declared.

* * *

In the meantime, the Howling Commandos now had two cases; Jack's death and the prank spree. The prankster had stuck again and hit four other people with more permanent effects such as their cars and personal belongings.

"What are they trying to prove? What is the real message?" Dernier wanted to know.

"These pranks are after egos. The more expensive thing that they ruin, the bigger effect." Monty theorized.

"Have we connected the victims yet?" Gabe asked.

"No. It's been difficult to piece it all together. Other than some of them being in the same social circle. Nada." Dum Dum grumbled.

"What about Jack's case?" Steve asked. The men deflated. They were stuck at two dead ends with no way of figuring it out.

"It was random. It was too sloppy to be a planned, paid hit." Jim answered.

"Maybe, he was taken off guard." Monty mused.

"Or Jack could have heard something he shouldn't and got killed confronting them." Bucky offered. They sat back and considered the suggestion. It was possible.

"Let's retrace Jack's schedule for the day of his murder." Steve decided.

* * *

While the Howling Commandos were discussing their cases, the villains met in the chambers of their secret haven. They were irritated with the recent vandalism.

"We have been spending more time cleaning our cars and repainting our houses than actually working on our plans." a male voice grumbled. The Council of Nine sighed as one.

"Who is messing with us?" a female voice wanted to know.

"They have yet to be identified." came the reply.

"Well, get on it! We have no time to waste!" a female voice huffed.

"Right. We don't have time to deal with children. We have a bill to pass." another male voice stated.


	10. Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Angie invite their families to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry about the delay, but I had rl issues. Anyway, CoBM is next.

Steve, Angie, and their fellow Omegas had a meeting. They huddled close, watching all sides around them.

"One of the safe houses were compromised." Carol Danvers was saying.

"We can take you to the Tower. That way, JARVIS can sound an alarm if you are ever in danger." Wanda offered. The omegas relaxed with sighs of pure relief.

"Thank you so much, Wanda," Steve replied.

"I will call in a secure escort. You are going to be safe." Maria Stark promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury, Maria Hill, Phil, and Sharon had a meeting. They were on edge. The preliminary meetings were just around the corner. 

"Does our attorneys have all of the precedents?" Fury asked.

"Yes. They're ready." Maria replied.

"Be ready for any shots, they'll take." Phil cautioned.

"We've already advised the lawyers on that." came the reply.

"Okay, then. The only thing left is to pray." Sharon stated. The whole table fell silent. The moment of truth would be on the committee floor.

* * *

A few days later, Thor and Jane went out on a double date with Leo and Jemma.

They went to a sushi bar. They hung out and ate some of the sushi from the conveyor belt.

They had fun and talked about upcoming events. They forgot about any other things happening around them. It was all about having a good time.

* * *

The next day, Peggy and Angie's families arrived to Peggy and Angie's home. They were curious about why they had been called there.

Taking Angie's hand, Peggy stood up to make an important announcement.

"We have decided to commit to each other. We're now mates." Peggy stated. The families were shocked then extremely happy. They hugged and kissed the women.

"We have to celebrate. Let's make a feast!" Angie's mom beamed.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone at their place. They cuddled and kissed slowly. 

"I want to throw a party for Peggy and Angie." Steve was saying.

"That would be great. They look really happy." Bucky said. Steve smiled before changing the subject.

"Come with me grocery shopping tomorrow. I think I have Ma's recipe for chili and rice." he requested. Bucky nodded before he rolled over on top of Steve.

"Later. Right now, I really want something else." Steve giggled and kissed Bucky slowly. Bucky grabbed the lube and prepped Steve, nipping at his inner thighs.

Bucky pulled Steve into his lap and bounced him up and down on his cock. Steve whined as his mate took it slow. Bucky dragged out the love making, wanting Steve to feel every stroke. Eventually, it all became too much for Steve.

"Oh, my God!" Steve screamed before coming. Bucky soon came and knotted Steve. Bucky laid over Steve and pecked their mating mark. The blond floated on air, pheromones coursing through his veins.

"So beautiful," the Alpha whispered. Steve preened and slowly drifted off.


	11. The Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Madam Masque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

Madam Masque and her hirelings walked into the warehouse. The warehouse held hundreds of tons of suppressants and birth control pills.

"Switch these out with the placebos." Masque ordered. They followed the order, throwing out boxes and replacing them. The group were unaware that they were being watched.

The Avengers arrived at the warehouse after a tip off from a guard watching cameras around the warehouse. They stood outside the warehouse. The plan needed to be stopped before more Omegas got in trouble.

* * *

While the sabotage was underway, the Howling Commandos visited the new crime scene. The scene was one of the headquarters of a trading company.

The latest prank had jammed copiers and caused many trading secrets to be leaked. The staff was panicking to retrieve their lost data and information.

"These pranks aren't just little jokes. They just caused a massive financial situation in this company." Monty stated.

"We need to begin questioning the workers. We need to know who had access to their files." Bucky begun.

"And get employee records. If someone isn't even mentioned on the list, take them into custody." he finished.

* * *

While the Commandos were investigating the leakage, the Avengers had encountered Madam Masque. A fight soon broke out. Her underlings raced to her rescue.

They fought hand to hand. The villains used every trick in their arsenal. Some went as far to use weapons. It took about thirty minutes before the long fight came to an end.

The outcome was Madam Masque and her minions being arrested. Someone pulled off Masque's mask and cries of shock went up.

"Wait a minute! This is Whitney Frost!" Skye exclaimed.

"One mystery solved." Natasha mumbled.

"Call in scientists to examine these pills." Stephen directed.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Sharon went out on a date. They went to a conveyor sushi bar in D.C. They had salads, sushi, soda, and traditional desserts. They had fun and shared the food. Sam kissed Sharon at the end of the night with a soft smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple was tired from the long investigation.

"They are obviously not petty criminals." Bucky was saying. Steve had to agree.

"They had a serious grudge." he commented.

"Steve, we'll need to hold an emergency planning session soon. Just in case, they get out of hand." Bucky declared. Steve sighed,

"Enough of work for now. I just want to cuddle up to you and take a nap." he responded. Bucky nodded and wrapped his arms around his mate in response.


	12. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is tired of investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

A few days later, SHIELD went to Capitol Hill for the preliminary meeting. They were only a tab bit nervous but kept it together mostly.

The meeting went well. Congressional leaders took up their cause and those who didn't be easily singled out as the opposition's lackey. Then a senator approached them to tell them the date for their scheduled debate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye were alone in the common area. They played video games as usual but there was something heavy in the air.

"Look, we need to confront this now, Trip." Skye began.

"What do you mean?" Trip responded.

"These feelings. I really like you more than a friend, Trip." Skye confessed.

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Trip smiled. Skye smiled and kissed Trip. She was so happy. Trip laughed and hugged her close. Her happiness was infectious.

* * *

After lunch, the Avengers and SHIELD had an important meeting. They were extremely serious about everything.

"We have a long time until we go to the floor with our argument." Phil was saying.

"What can we do to help?" Tony asked.

"Continue to attack their major players." Nick replied.

"We have caught one major player, sir. It will be a matter of time before we get them all." Stephen replied.

"Alright. Keep us updated, and we'll keep you in the loop." Maria replied.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were relaxed and happy.

"I'm so tired nowadays," Steve sighed, despite smiling.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Two cases just after a heat cycle is pretty rough." Bucky responded.

"Can I take the day off, Bucky? Please, Alpha." Steve requested.

"Yes. I know exactly what we can do in the meantime." Bucky replied. He kissed Steve and grabbed the lube from under their pillow.

After slicking up his fingers, he proceeded to prep his mate thoroughly. Steve screamed and moaned because Bucky was constantly hitting his spot. He knew that the brunette was doing it on purpose, because when every time he got close to coming, the brunette would stop. When Steve relaxed and he was no longer on the edge, Bucky would resume his torture.

Eventually, Bucky took pity on Steve and slicked himself up. He took Steve's hips in his hands and thrust in hard. He started a quick rough pace. Steve panted and whined while Bucky panted and licked at his mate's mark.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality a few minutes, Steve came with a shout. Bucky came and knotted Steve.

"God, we keep going like this, you'll be pregnant even with birth control." he panted.

"Can we please wait until after the case?" Steve asked. Bucky smiled,

"Alright, kitten." he responded.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Illuminati had a meeting. They were beyond angry.

"How did you lose secrets? Now, we are being investigated for insider trading!" an angry female voice ranted.

"We don't know how! We screened every employee I.D." a male voice retorted defensively.

"Enough! This is intolerable." another male voice commanded.

"Get me results. I'm sick of failure." he declared.


	13. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howling Commandos have suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. CoBM is next.

Red Skull and Armin Zola were in their bunker. The duo were so happy and beyond giddy. They would be making their mark soon.

"How will we do this, sir?" Zola asked.

"We take our time and take them by surprise." Red Skull responded.

"How would you like to begin, sir?" Zola wanted to know.

"Now sounds perfect." Red Skull smirked. The scientist went mad with joy. He began to tinker away while the man known as Red Skull started making calls.

* * *

While the ghastly duo were plotting, Leo and Jemma went out on a date. They went to an ice cream shop. They bought a deluxe banana split ice cream. The treat considered of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream, with matching syrups, whipped cream, and bananas. 

They had fun sharing the sweet treat. Jemma dotted a bit of strawberry sauce on Leo's nose. He chuckled and kissed her, smearing the sauce on his cheek.

* * *

Several hours later, the Howlies were out investigating. They had put together a list of potential suspects. Together with Lance Hunter and Trip, they split up into groups of three. 

Steve's team was talking with a suspect when two masked men came out of nowhere. They tried to grab Steve. Steve kicked and fought back.

Bucky and Gabe heard the ruckus and came running. They fought them. Rage overtook Bucky and he ended up choking a kidnapper until he was unconscious.

Seeing that he was outnumbered and not wanting to deal with a livid Alpha, the kidnapper fled. Steve ran over to his fuming mate and tried to soothe him. While Gabe tied up the kidnapper and called 911.

* * *

While Steve was fending off his kidnappers, Peggy and Angie were out on a date. They visited the National Arboretum. They had fun going through gardens and looking at unique flowers. While looking at the corpse flowers, Angie kissed Peggy in front of the unique scenery.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve hosted a little family reunion at their place. They were so happy to see their parents and extended families again.

"Hello, Mom and Pop," Bucky grinned. George and Winifred Barnes hugged and kissed their son. Steve hugged his mom and kissed her cheek.

"Come in the living room. I'm making sweet tea." Steve suggested to their guests.


	14. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock comes during the debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 will be posted tmw.

Red Skull and his minions were trying to break into a weapons facility when the Avengers found them. They raced to get to the armory before the minions.

"Good for you to join us. Kill two birds with one stone, as you Americans say." Red Skull gloated. He then pulled out a gun and shot at them.

A massive gun fight broke out with the Avengers using every technique to dodge the bullets. The minions were killed in the crossfire, but Red Skull fled. Unluckily for him, Quicksilver refused to let him go and gave chase. He took him down in record time. The villain was dragged to the others, and Black Widow recognized him.

"Johann Schmidt, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" she announced.

* * *

**_United States Capitol, Capitol Hill, Washington D.C.;  
_ **

Peggy, Sharon, and the other agents sat in the congress room. Papers rustled, as some persons fidgeted nervously. Soon, the room fell silent as the debate began.

The discussion was heated and loud, drawing everyone to the edge of their seats. All of sudden, the debate was halted by the doors flinging open and FBI agents entering.

"What is wrong, Director?" one of the senators asked.

"We have a warrant for the arrest of some people in attendance." the director answered.

"Sinthea Schmidt and Senator Sterns, you are under arrest." another FBI agent added.

"On what grounds?" Senator Sterns demanded angrily.

"Multiple conspiracy charges." came the unimpressed reply. The FBI agents proceeded to drag them out into the hallway.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on whom you ask, the media were camped out in the hallway. Reporters were hoping to get a scoop on the debate, instead they discovered something even more juicy. Cameras flashed as reporters jumped up to fire questions.

"This debate will be postponed until further notice." the chairman announced. The floor was cleared. The team took the new information in and decided to investigate.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie went out on a double date with Sam and Sharon. They went to a play. The play was a happy tale of love and friendship. They laughed and cooed at the adorable relationships.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time to themselves. They cuddled on their large bed.

"Did you eat today?" Bucky asked.

"I know that things have been stressful." he added.

"Yeah. Dum Dum brought me a sub and fries." Steve replied. Bucky sighed in relief.

"Remind me to thank him later." he responded. Steve kissed his cheek.

"Okay. Thank you for worrying." he smiled.

"I'm your Alpha, kitten. Of course, I would worry about your health." Bucky declared with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Council Nine were fuming. How had things spiraled completely out of control?! While the elite continued to seethe, Skurge, Dottie Underwood, Rumlow, and Ward were waiting for their next orders.

"We are breaking our allies out of prison." a male voice declared.

"How can we? It is a federal prison." Dottie wanted to know. In reply, the quartet was given files about the prison, blueprints amongst them.

"Get to work. It won't be long until their preliminary hearing." a female voice stated, before dismissing them.


	15. Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case takes a sharp turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

The trio met up in an unmarked apartment. The elite trinity were ready for the next phase in operation revenge.

"We have them in a tail spin. It's time for the next phase." a female voice was saying.

"We have lists. How will we make the public believe us?" another female voice wanted to know.

"We leak the files with the names and their activities." came the reply.

"Don't forget, we have the recording from Ward's phone when he killed Jack." a male voice pointed out. Raina sat forward with a satisfied smile.

"They won't see it coming." she declared.

"I'll order some drinks. We're celebrating tonight!" the second female declared.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers and Howling Commandos had an important meeting. They looked at the leaked list of names.

"Perfect. Now we don't have to investigate anymore." Bucky declared. The others nodded as they sighed into relief. Then they double checked the list.

"Aldrich Killian and Maya Hansen are on this list." Tony was still shocked.

"Let's bring them in." Steve said. Nodding, they split up the names and got started.

* * *

Meanwhile, the last members of Council Nine met. They were shaken and furious.

"Half of the organization are off the grid." a female voice was saying.

"How did they get this information?" a male voice wanted to know.

"We don't know who the leak is." came the reply. Then realization dawned, if they knew who they were, then they could find them!

"We need to leave. Now!" they exclaimed. They grabbed what they could and rushed out.

* * *

Several hours later, the Avengers caught up to Red Skull, Loki, Ward, and Gamora. They were in a room, trying to cover their tracks when the heroes stormed the room.

They fought the Avengers, refusing to go to prison. Bullets and blasters fired. Furniture was kicked over for cover.

Eventually, the villains were taken down, not ready for the full force of the Avengers.

"We have our targets. Mission accomplished." Tony declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were home alone. After a long investigation, they handed some responsibility over to the other teams and went home for a break. The mated pair grinned and kissed softly.

"No matter how many times we do this, I never get enough of this and you." Bucky was saying. Steve blushed,

"Tell me more, Alpha." he requested. In reply, Bucky kissed him hard, grasping the back of his neck. Steve let out a sweet sigh of submission and melted into him. Bucky fingered Steve open.

"Babe, are you nearing your heat? You are making a ton of slick." he remarked.

"What?! I don't feel weird." Steve was confused.

"Maybe, it's just another suppressant adjustment. I'll put on a condom," Bucky panted, slipping it onto his cock and nipping at Steve's sensitive neck.

Bucky then pressed into Steve and took it slow. The urgency had decreased significantly.

Several minutes later, Steve came with a relaxed sigh. He smiled and kept gasping as Bucky thrust into him some more and came. His knot swelled, tying them together.

They fell asleep, knotted together. It was the most peaceful night ever since the case started.


	16. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in Capitol Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Sorry for the delay but things came up. However, ch 16 is next.

The enemies captured by the Avengers were either sent to the Raft or transported out of their world and onto Asgard.

"The Raft will be drifting away soon, and then we won't even know where it went," Natasha told her teammates.

"They aren't getting out anytime soon." she finished. Everyone breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"Let's get back to base. We deserve a nap," Tony grinned. Then they piled back into the jet and soon, they were on their way back to Avengers Tower.

* * *

A dew days later, the Avengers and SHIELD agents cracked open weak beer and several pizza boxes. The night before the debate saw them relaxing.

"Do you have all of the notes together?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. We did some last minute prep this morning before we talked with some supporting senators." came the reply.

"Enough of the debate chat," Clint groaned.

"We have pizza and beer. It's too relaxing here to talk about a serious debate." he finished. So they all settled down, eventually turning on the TV and let the air go silent.

Meanwhile, the couples stopped by a steakhouse and bistro for a group date. They had fun and tried all of the famous dishes in the restaurant. They finished up dinner and left a nice tip. The night out was just the escape that they needed.

* * *

While all of this were going on, the Howling Commandos met up to get some last minute work done.

"We need to get our trap ready," Bucky was saying.

"We need something that will hold them long enough." Monty mused.

"We can superglue nets to get them stuck." Dum Dum offered.

"First, we have to get them out of hiding," Steve pointed out.

"What is the one thing that they cannot resist?" Dernier wanted to know.

"They won't be able to turn down an appearance at Capitol Hill to secure the bill." Jim declared.

"I got just the thing," Gabe smirked.

"Let's let them show their true colors." he finished.

* * *

Elsewhere, the council of Nine had an emergency meeting. Everyone minus Sinthea and Red Skull gathered. They were nearly at the end of their rope. 

"We cannot go down like this. We have come too far to lose to the government!" Maya seethed.

"We need to handle the bastards that ruined our plans too." Killian added.

"They will pay. They will all learn true brutality." another male voice added.

"I have an idea how to kill two birds with a stone." Madam Masque smirked. They all learned forward to listen.

* * *

The next morning, the Howlies arrived at Capitol Hill to launch their plan. They found chaos. 

The Illuminati held the building hostage in order to force a signing. Luckily or unluckily, depending on whom you ask, the Congress room was sealed off to the Illuminati. The security guards were refusing to let anyone enter, despite being held at gunpoint. Raina's group had gotten involved and were battling the Illuminati's hirelings.

Rumlow's crew wore brown, while Raina and her allies wore all black. The hirelings held guns and patrolled through the lobby. Rumlow and Amora held the guards at gunpoint, and tried to force their way inside the room.

The Howling Commandos were furious about the situation in the building. So the Commandos snuck in and went to back Raina's group up.

The stand off could either end in death or victory for either side.


	17. Capitol Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. The prologue for Revelation will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 for WE should be posted tmw.

The Commandos arrived into the lobby and joined Raina's group. The brown-clad troops now looked less confident.

"So...who wants to go first?" Dum Dum asked.

Meanwhile, the Congress was in a heated debate. Everyone were on the edge of their seats. As SHIELD began their argument against the bill.

"This bill cannot be passed because it violates human rights. The law is under scrutiny from the international community as well as our constituents." Sharon was saying.

"If we sign this bill into law, we might as well be the monsters we always preach about in the history books." she finished.

* * *

**_lobby of Capitol Hill, Washington D.C.;_ **

The villains didn't think as they tried to attack them. Bucky narrowed his eyes as he looked at Raina's group.

"You guys were the pranksters, weren't you?" he asked.

"We had to take revenge on them." Calvin replied.

"You caused all of this?!" Maya shouted.

"It cost over a thousand to get our houses and cars fixed." Killian wasn't amused.

"You took our daughter and murdered our friends." Jiaying was undaunted. The Commandos looked at each other. It explained quite a bit.

"How did Skye make it to foster care?" Gabe wanted to know.

"Ask Whitehall. It was his plan." Madam Masque answered.

"Enough talk. It's time to settle this once and for all." Crossbones growled.

* * *

Unknown to the Illuminati, the Avengers arrived at Capitol Hill. A staffer had managed to hit a distress signal, warning the Avengers.

The Avengers broke into the building, and promptly joined the battle. They fought to save the hostages.

Sadly, the Illuminati refused to accept defeat and went all out. All the hell broke loose as a gun fight begun. Hirelings grabbed some hostages and used them as shields.

"The real party is here!" Tony announced.

* * *

The battle was underway. The Avengers and Commandos slowly evacuated hostages in the lobby, while protecting people that were in the chamber.

Eventually, the battle came to an end with the heroes winning. Gabe and Dum Dum finally got their chance to use the trap they had created. Rumlow and the ringleaders were now trapped into the nets. The others were either unconscious or dead.

Sadly, some heroes had gotten injured. Steve was bleeding heavily, causing Bucky to worry. Natasha called 911.

In the chamber, the debate was wrapping up. The committee adjourned to deliberate.

They talked, argued, and thought among themselves for hours. They returned to a room full of press to announce their decision.

"The House Committee has decided that we will not push this bill towards the Senate and it will be vetoed." the chairman stated. The press erupted with questions and protestors jumped up and down with joy. The bill was dead and there was no chance it would make it back to the floor.

* * *

While the committee was announcing their decision, Bucky sat at his mate's bedside. Steve had been put in a medically induced coma after bleeding out. The other injured heroes had been released after receiving treatment.

Bucky was worried and just wanted to see Steve's lovely blue eyes open. He sat day and night by Steve's bed. The Commandos would try to make him leave in order to bathe, sleep, and eat, but he refused most of the time. He was going to cling to hope and wait for him to wake up.


	18. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remains with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.   
> A word of warning, there won't be any updates until Wed, sorry but rl issues came up.

A week had passed since the Illuminati made their final stand. The news cycle was saturated with the standoff that eventually ended the Illuminati's influence in the government.

There was a huge scandal and a massive probe for answers. Everyday, more and more names were revealed. Amora's name being revealed got her arrested and sent back to Asgard.

Winifred and Sarah knew the dangers of their sons' work and were terrified when they learned of Steve's injury and current condition. They took turns staying at Steve's bedsides in shifts to give strength to Bucky and cope with their ordeal.

**_Asgard;_ **

Odin and Frigga personally sentenced Amora and Loki. The two criminals kept their heads bowed as the King and Queen looked down at them with judgment.

"You will serve some time in our jails before you are stripped of your powers and exiled to live amongst humans." Odin declared. The pair was shocked and disgusted.

"I refuse to live amongst those mongrels!" Amora yelled defiantly. Frigga stood,

"You will if you don't want to meet your maker." she declared. They fell silent at the threat. There was no more argument from them.

* * *

On Earth, the remaining members of the Council Nine was detained by SHIELD and the FBI. They dragged Pierce, Madam Hydra, and Johann Fennoff aka Dr. Faustus out of their chambers. They were humiliated by the press and the world. No one in the Illuminati was safe from the glare and ire of the media.

* * *

One day, Sam and Angie visited Bucky. His mom had called them to try to convince him to leave and get some rest.

"I can't leave him. I need to be with him when he wakes up," Bucky declined. Sam replied,

"Please, Bucky. We-" He stopped when they heard a soft groan. Steve opened his blue eyes and Bucky's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Baby! You had me so scared." he breathed as he took Steve's hands.

* * *

**_Capitol Hill, Washington D.C.;_ **

Meanwhile, Fury and Maria attended a hearing. Congress was questioning Pierce's followers about the Illuminati. 

The followers were dumbfounded, having not known that he was one of the leaders in the Illuminati.

In the end, the inquiry discovered that they had not known anything but had participated in Illuminati affairs. So they were sentenced to several months of community service.

* * *

The Howling Commandos closed their investigations officially. They began to finalize paperwork. They were tired of working, but also was still in a good mood.

"Go home, Bucky. We'll finish your report. Steve needs you." Dernier said.


	19. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Enjoy and Happy Halloween everyone!

Life slowly, but surely returned to normal. Steve recovered and was released from the hospital.

The Omegas came out of hiding and returned home to their families.

The Illuminati was neck deep in charges. They would be going away for a long time. Raina's group was also charged. They were facing charges of vandalism and economic espionage.

Skye was shocked and worried. Her parents had crossed a line even if their anger was justified. In the end, Raina's group were assigned a lawyer to defend them and get them a lighter sentence. 

The Avengers had bonding time. They watched movies with a ton of snacks. They had fun and fought over their favorite snacks.

"Clint, eat another one of my Twizzlers and it will be your cause of death," Natasha threatened. He retracted his hand immediately.

* * *

That evening, Bucky, Thor, and their Alpha friends got together at a bar for a couple of drinks. As they drank, they talked about current events in their lives. They laughed and joked as they caught up. The night was filled with laughs and joy.

While the Alphas gathered, Sam, Sharon, Bruce, and their fellow betas met at Starbucks. They were so happy to see each other.

"Can we please hang out like this more? It's soothing." Bruce requested.

Finally, Steve, Angie, and their omega friends gathered at Panera Bread for dinner. They laughed and talked as they ate their respective meals of sandwiches, soup, and salad. They were happy that their lives were their own and no one else's. It was something to toast about.

* * *

The next day, Thor, Jane, Peggy, Angie, Sam, and Sharon went out on a group date. They went to a grilling place. The group had fun eating all of the meat and side dishes and chatting the night away. Toasting to a happy night, they vowed to eat together more often.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos had bonding time. They held a poker tournament. They used candies in place of poker chips. They played several rounds and had fun. In the end, Jim won the whole pot.

"Time to schedule a dentist's appointment for all of the cavities I'm about to have." he declared.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. As they relaxed after a round, Steve straddled Bucky's lap. He licked into his mouth with a soft sigh and a hum. Then Bucky fingered him open and pulled at his hair. Soon, he had his mate moaning and grinding back onto his fingers.

"Bucky," Steve panted, stopping his mate.

"I'm ready to have a baby. It's safe now." he finished. Bucky grinned.

"Me too, baby." he said. He then kissed him hard before sitting up against the headboard.

He slicked himself up and pushed inside of his lover.

Their previous rough sex was now slow and passionate love making. It took them some time to get close to coming, but eventually they got there.

Moments later, Steve shouted his climax, clutching Bucky's shoulders. He spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky pulled him close and came inside of him, knotting his cum in his mate to ensure pregnancy.

"We're going to have a baby," Steve beamed. Bucky returned the happy smile with a soft kiss.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years in the future, the groups and agencies have grown and changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Revelation will be updated next.

Five years had passed since the major Illuminati scandal. Many things had happened.

Peggy and Angie married in a small wedding with just their friends and family. Trip and Skye got engaged. Bucky and Steve married a year after the scandal and had three children.

They had moved on in their lives and found happiness.

One day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents got together for lunch. They laughed and ate pork sandwiches. They filled up and talked to each other about everything in their lives.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out to a mystery dinner for a group date. They watched the story unfold before them. They couldn't take their eyes away. They almost forgot that they were eating dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve held a family reunion at their house. Their parents and siblings brought food and their children. They had fun and talked with each other. The children ran around and played.

"It's so good to see all of you and the kids," Sarah smiled, kissing her son.

* * *

The next day, the Howling Commandos had a reunion. They had a few beers and talked about their lives. The men laughed at stories from the time they'd worked together. The friends were so happy to be reconnected again.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve were finally alone. Their kids were with their grandparents for the night.

"I'm glad our parents came and stole the kids away." Bucky was saying to his husband.

"Finally, a night just for us." Steve agreed. Bucky smiled and pulled Steve down for a hot kiss.

"Let's take advantage of our alone time." he suggested. He then slicked his fingers and took his time prepping Steve. Having and raising three kids didn't leave much room for sex.

Steve moaned as loud as he wanted to. It spurred Bucky on and he licked into him as he fingered him open. He stroked Steve's cock and watched him arch.

Eventually, Bucky pushed into Steve, and they made slow love. It took them some time to get close to their orgasms. But they got there, a moment later, they groaned and came hard.

Bucky pulled at Steve's hair and kissed him hard. Bucky then knotted Steve and rubbed his back. As they relaxed in the aftermath, Bucky kissed him softly.

"Was I too rough?" he asked.

"No, baby. You were perfect." Steve responded. Bucky pulled the blanket over them. His Alpha side hummed happily. His mate, children, family, and friends were safe. It was content and could finally rest easy.


End file.
